


We Want You To Work for Us

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up chained to a motel bathroom sink, the night before nothing but a blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want You To Work for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Phil brings Clint in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D

Clint's eyes shot open as soon as he came too, he glanced down feeling panic rising in his chest. His hands were cuffed to a sink in some grimy motel bathroom and he couldn't remember anything from the night before. He breathed out and tugged, hoping that he could at least break the cuffs. He swallowed when there was no give and he let his head fall back against the wall. "Fuck," he mumbled, tugging again more roughly than before. 

There were footsteps outside the door and he swore again, yanking violently. He ignored the metal cutting into his wrists as the door swung open. "Hey, you don't want to do that," the voice was quiet and Clint glanced up with wide eyes. The man wore a suit that probably cost more than what he could make in a year, even if he had a steady job.

"Un-cuff me you fucking bastard," he growled yanking his wrists again. If this guy was a fed he was already more than fucked. The man watched him with a unchanging expression on his face, making Clint sigh. "Please?"

"Let's talk first," the man said calmly, crouching down just out of the dishwater blonde's kicking range. "Then we'll see what we can do with you Mr. Barton," he watched the cuffed man with slight interest. "My name is Agent Coulson, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, we've been watching you for quite sometime, we want you to work for us," Coulson explained his blue eyes still on the other mans face.

"Why would I do that?" Clint had relaxed a bit, his shoulders slumped as he watched the agent watch him from near the door. He had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D, been warned to stay away by more than one person in his field. "What would I get out of it?"

"Well, we're willing to give you a clean start, everything you've done in the past won't matter anymore." Coulson saw how Barton's eyes widened just slightly at that before narrowing again. "You wouldn't have to hide anymore."

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" Clint asked, thinking it sounded too good to be true. "Why do you need me?" his eyes were narrowed as he watched Coulson shift and stand.

"That's up to you to decide, Barton, but the offer is there," his lips quirked up in a slight smirk. "As for us needing you, we don't. But we would like you to join, you have a unique skill set and you're young." Coulson turned his back for a moment and Clint shifted pulling at the cuffs. "You can't break those no matter how hard you try Barton," he raised a brow turning back towards the young man.

"Wasn't tryin' to break 'em," he smirked slumping back against the wall. "How'd ya' find me anyway?" he asked, his eyes trailing up and down the agent's form, wondering if he could take him if he had to.

"You aren't that hard to find, if you know what you're looking for," Coulson folded his arms over his chest. Clint twisted his mouth and pulled at his wrists again, hissing quietly as his skin broke. "I told you, you didn't want to do that."

Clint glared up at him and breathed out his nose. "I wouldn't have had to do any of this if you hadn't knocked me out in the first place," he shot back, shifting to try and avoid pulling anymore.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't taken a swing at me," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "Think about the offer, I'm not saying it's the safest job, but it's a steady paycheck and we'll give you a place to stay.'

Clint blinked at that, taken off guard. "I... You'll provide a steady check and a place for me to stay?" he hadn't expected that, but it was better than what he had going for him now. "I..." he paused and looked down. "I... I'll do it, I'll join," he nodded after a moment.

"Glad to hear that," Coulson crossed into the bathroom, a small key in his hand. He undid the metal cuffs and tucked them and the key into his pocket. "Let me clean those up," he nodded at Clint's wrists and the dishwater blonde's eyes fell to his wrists. The skin was angry red, inflamed, and bleeding slightly.

Clint nodded slightly and Coulson nodded to the toilet and he raised to his feet. Clint bit his lip as he sat and allowed the man to clean and bandage the cuts. "Are you going to be in charge of me?" he asked once the man was finished.

Coulson raised his brows watched how Clint picked at his shirt, his eyes intently watching the floor. "That's up to the director," he replied after a moment before nodding towards the room in which Clint had been staying. "Get your stuff, I'll take you in and start on the paperwork."

Clint stood quietly and padded into the room, most of his things were already packed up, because he never knew when he'd need to slip out in a hurry. He grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on and grabbed his duffel bag and weapons case, setting them beside the door. He looked up at where Coulson stood in the bathroom doorway, watching him silently. "I'm ready."

"Let's go."


End file.
